


Don't Preach

by Arsenic, arsenicarcher (Arsenic)



Series: 14 Valentines [4]
Category: Popslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/arsenicarcher
Summary: When she tells her mom...





	Don't Preach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [14 valentines challenge](http://14valentines.livejournal.com), theme "Reproductive Rights/Motherhood"

When she tells her mom--the first person she calls when the little stick shows a positive--Lynn says, "You're not keeping it, right?"

She should have known. After all, this isn't the first time or anything, but she says, "Jesus, mama," and hangs up. The phone rings right away, but Britney doesn't answer it. She thinks about who else she can call. Fe will just side with her mother, and Jaime will at least get their mother involved, if not straight up side with her. Justin would understand, but she burned that bridge when she listened to her mom that first time, and didn't tell him before going into the clinic, taking care of the "problem." She's not doing that again. She doesn't regret the decision, doesn't regret getting to be nineteen and famous and beholden to nobody but the public eye, but she's not doing it again.

She's married. If she wants to have a damn baby, she's having a damn baby. Her mama can fuck right the fuck off.

*

Kevin does not look as excited as he should. Britney's hurt, but she's not exactly shocked. Kevin might make her smile more than most people, but she knows him, she knows swollen feet and weird cravings and all the minutia that come with pregnancy aren't his thing. People act like she doesn't notice he left his first wife for her. She notices. Sometimes a girl has to choose what to notice and what not to.

For the moment, she smiles at him and says, "A _baby_ , Kev!" and "doesn't" notice the way his smile is just a little less sharp than it is when it's real.

*

Fe says, "Honey, you've _seen_ your mama's stretch marks. Do you really want that?"

Britney says, "It was mama who taught me that there's a surgery to fix just about anything."

Fe isn't sure what to say to that, so Britney knows she's won, at least this round.

*

Her dad asks, "You wouldn't have Justin's, but you're going to have this guy's?"

Britney and her father have agreed to disagree about Kevin. "I wasn't married to Justin."

"If you'd said the word--"

It's an old argument and Britney isn't up for it today. "Daddy. I'm having a baby with my husband. Could you just, I dunno, say congrats or some shit?"

"Congrats or some shit," he says. Britney'll take it.

*

Jaime Lynn says, "Oh man, you have to tell me as soon as you know the sex! I'll get it shoes."

And, well, Britney supposes every baby needs a good pair of shoes. As responses go, it's definitely the best one so far.

*

She goes to the doctor for her first sonogram with her security guy, because she knows Kevin couldn't care less and she'd rather have someone there who comes by it honestly. The doctor tells her what's going on, but mostly she hears the word "heartbeat" and sees the small echo of sound on the screen. It's weird, like seeing music or hearing color, but it makes perfect sense, too. She asks, "That's my baby?"

The doctor smiles. "So far, in perfect working order."

"She's-- He's-- It's _awesome_."

The doctor nods, "Yeah, yeah it is."


End file.
